


Safe with Me (PewdieCry)

by MilkNPork



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Sup Guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkNPork/pseuds/MilkNPork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fateful encounter between a lost little soul and its soon-to-be owner. Cry finds himself in the loving arms of Pewdie, who finds him one day shivering in the rain and Pewdie decides to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sky was cloudy grey, and thunders roared angrily from the heavens as people hastily brought out their umbrellas and cursed at the weather, who replied with the rain that started to pour, trying to soak anything under the clouds and create small pools of water that splashed and clung to the clothes of annoyed men and women.

Everyone hated the bother of the rain. But Pewdie knew he didn't. He always loved how the pitter patter of the rain would bring melody to his ears, and when he closed his eyes, he would feel calm, relaxed. Like that melody was a lullaby to his soul.

Of course, that didn't change the fact that he was going to get wet if he stayed on the street appreciating it. So he hurried with the grumbling people to find shelter, holding his jacket over his head.

As he ran to look for shelter, rainwater now starting to wet his jacket, a loud thunder crackled through the sky, followed by a whimper.  _Was that... a dog?_  He halted and turned around.

It was very small, probably as tall as a puppy and it had white skin that was soaked in water. It had two legs, but no arms and a single piece of hair on top of its round head. It also had a mouth that slightly trembled and two eyes that were slightly watered and were looking down as its small frame shook because of the thunder and the cold of the rain.

Pewdie felt pity overcome his heart. He went to take the poor thing in his arms but stopped as it trembled even more when he touched it, round eyes now widened and looking up at him in fear as the tears trickled down its cheeks.

He knelt down, not even caring that the rain poured on his clothes and he had dropped the jacket, and slowly reached out his hand. It looked at his hand in curiosity, then glanced up at him, tipping its head to the side.

"Don't worry." He soothed, smiling slightly. "I won't hurt you."

As if sensing Pewdie's comfort in his smile, it smiled back, stepping closer to his hand and touching it with its forehead, then beaming up at him. Pewdie returned and grinned back, thinking of how this little creature could never be any more adorable.

As if to prove his thoughts wrong, it spoke. "Sup?"

"Aww... he's so cute." Pewdie muttered, then suddenly, a realization struck him as he noticed the slight tremble in its voice.

Oh, that's right. It was raining. How could he forget? Genius Pewds strikes again.

He scooped it in his arms, the creature flinching slightly, and took his jacket to protect it from the rain, not bothering to cover himself though. It nuzzled onto his chest as it lay on his arms and soon fell asleep while Pewdie briskly walked to the nearest place of shelter and at the same time being careful not to wake it up.

"When this rain ends, I'll take you home with me." Pewdie said. "You'll be safe with me."


	2. Chapter 2

He ran hurriedly; the longer he stayed under the rain, the more soaked and cold he got. And yet at the same time, he remained quiet, careful as to not wake up the sleeping little thing in his arms. Finally, he arrived at his doorstep, unlatching the lock as he huddled inside, shutting the door with a sigh.

He glanced at the adorable creature nestled in his embrace. It slept peacefully, a smile plastered on its face as the little strand of hair on its head bounced cutely. The Swede shuffled to the living room, laying it on the cushion and walking to his room to take a yellow blanket from the drawer, afterwards going back to the living room and replacing the wet jacket with it.

It shuffled, comforted by the warm embrace of the blanket and snuggling into it. Pewdie watched in amusement as it murmured inaudible words in its sleep. "Nngh... Su... Su..."

"Su?" Pewdie repeated, wondering what the heck it was trying to say.

"Su... Sup." the creature finished, followed by its beady round eyes blinking awake. It looked at the blonde curiously, as if trying to shake its memory of who he was. Then a smile crept up its face, remembering what the familiar face did for him.

Pewdie smiled back. "You're so adorable. What are you?" he said, despite knowing it couldn't understand him, and feeling kind of stupid.

It tipped its head to the side, looking up at him and uttering "Sup?" in a confused tone.

Pewdie chuckled at the reaction. "My name is Felix, but you can call me Pewds." he introduced, patting its head. "I'll call you... Cry. Because you were crying when I found you. Don't worry, you're safe with me. I'll make sure you never cry again."

And that marked the start of Cry's first day in the protection of Pewdie.

"Come on, Cry. Don't you like cereal? It's strawberry!" The blonde persuaded, placing a spoonful of milk and strawberry-flavored cereal in front of Cry's mouth. "Come on, say aaaahh..." The creature only turned away, pouting in disapproval. "What do you eat? I don't even know what you are!"

Cry ignored him, getting hungry but deadset on not eating the cereal. He just didn't like the way it tasted. Pewdie sighed in defeat, placing the spoon back to the untouched cereal still waiting to be eaten. Pewdie had a feeling that he'll have to be the one to eat it later.

"Fine. Suit yourself." Pewdie said, eating his own Nutella sandwich. Cry glanced over to him, and suddenly found what he wanted to eat. He ran to the Swede, target locked on his sandwich, but not fast enough, as Pewdie placed his palm on the creature's forehead, chuckling as Cry continued to run in place. "This is my breakfast, bro. Eat yours."

Cry stopped running, stepping back and staring up at his owner intently. Oh shit.Pewdie thought as he realized what he was going to do.

Cry whimpered, gaze still locked on opal eyes, and started to sob, crying fakely in his tiny voice, but far too convincingly. Pewdie panicked, scooping him in his arms and hushing him, telling him not to cry, and apologizing.

But still Cry didn't stop. He didn't get what he wanted yet. He hiccuped, letting fake tears fall down as he whimpered pitifully.

"Hey, hey, hey... I'll give you my sandwich. Don't cry, okay?" The blonde promised. Cry looked up at him, eyes still watery, as if asking if he was sure. Pewdie grinned, handing the creature his !half-eaten! Nutella sandwich. Cry took it in his mouth, eyes suddenly shimmering with delight.

"So you eat sandwiches, huh... But not cereal."

The Swede wiped his mouth clean with a napkin and looked back at his pet. Cry was looking up at him, staring intently in those opal eyes. "Sorry, no more chocolate for now." he refused, this time being more cautious with his words so as not to make the poor thing cry again. I shouldn't have named him Cry. he joked to himself.

"P... Pii-" Cry mumbled, struggling and trying to speak. "Pew... Pew..."

Pewdie's eyes widened as he realized what his pet was trying to say.

"Pewd...s." he managed to say, slightly pausing before the 's' and smiling, cheeks reddened.

"Aww, you're so sweet." Pewdie uttered, touching the creature's cheek. "Thanks, Cry."

He nuzzled into his owner's warm palm, closing his eyes for a second. "Th... Thaa..."

"You're welcome." Pewdie cut off, patting his head and smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

"Aww, he's so cute! ^3^"  
  
"You should have him play with Maya on another video. That would be so adorable!"  
  
"What a weird but cute little animal. Maybe it's an alien? xD"  
  
I chuckled to myself as I read the multiplying comments on my latest Fridays with PewDiePie video, where I showed Cry to the bros and explained my recent inactivity on the channel. I also asked them if they knew what creature he was so I could check for more details on taking care of him, but so far nobody knew.  
  
It's been about a month since I took Cry in under my roof. He's been... growing faster than I thought. Before, he could barely utter a word and the only thing he could say right was "Pewds", or on the odd occasion, "Pewdie", but now he's learned words like "eat", "play", "bored" ...even his own name "Cry".  
  
What's also amusing is that he's scared of butterflies and runs away or hides behind me whenever he sees one. Ironically, he's not scared of spiders, though - in fact he even steps on them obliviously while playing... Maybe it's because he's only scared of something if it's large? That's understandable.  
  
He also managed to control his fear of thunder by running to my room and speedily wearing his headphones - the small, green ones I had bought him that were just a small version of mine. With that, he could easily let the thunder pass.  
  
As if on cue, Cry stepped into the room, momentarily interrupting my thoughts as I noticed another sign of his growth. He had grown bigger, too. When I found him, he was about the size of a newborn puppy but now, he's grown tall enough to reach just below my knees, now as large as a plushie doll.  
  
I smiled at him slightly, but the kind gesture was cut short when I saw my phone in between his tiny teeth. "H-Hey, that's my phone!" I pushed my chair backwards a bit and stood up, instantly realizing it was a bad idea when he almost dropped the phone and caught it with his mouth again.  
  
The little devil was threatening me. I smirked, playing along. Apparently, he was going to drop the electronic hostage if I went any closer, so what could he do if I don't move? "Well, are you going to hand- er... give it to me?"  
  
Shaking his head, he seemed offended, and my smirk only grew wider. My hand was inches from one of his toys, which were tossed carelessly on the floor. I was going to take it as a hostage as well so we could trade - that was until he grinned devilishly around his mouthful and ran out of the room, laughing.  
  
"What- Hey!" I ran after him, letting the smile form in my lips. He was quick, easily dragging his feet through the ground as he turned at corners sharply and passed by the kitchen, the living room, up the stairs... but so was I.  
  
Trailing behind him, I noticed he was slowing down, and like a child, I grinned at my victory, smiling behind the pants that escaped my mouth. Then I grabbed him...  
  
...and missed, watching him pass through between my feet as I slammed against the door in front of me.  
  
"Ah shit..." I cursed, rubbing my forehead and shoulder to ease the pain. But it was nothing bad, really... except for the fact that I felt a goose egg form in my swollen forehead, just above my right eyebrow.  
  
I turned around, noticing how quiet Cry had suddenly become. To my surprise, the little creature hadn't run away again but was by my feet, looking up at me with tear-filled, sorry eyes. He noticed me look at him and dropped my phone gently on the ground between us.  
  
"Sowwy." he murmured, and ran up to me, hugging my leg tightly and clinging to it like a koala.  
  
I felt warmth bubble up from my chest at the sight. Leaning down, I patted his head and pulled him off of me. I crouched down and smiled at him, a hand still on his head. "Don't worry about it, Cry."  
  
I pulled him up and stood him on my lap to embrace him when I felt something sticking out against my arms. Confusedly, I pulled away, checking what it was. There were small hills on Cry’s sides, one on each just a few centimeters below his neck.  
  
Then the realization hit me.  
  
“Cry, are you growing arms?!” I exclaimed both happily and in shock. It would make sense, with his fast growth and all. “Oh my God, that’s great!”  
  
The sound of my phone’s ringtone playing from behind him was what had interrupted our little moment.  
  
I set him down on the floor gently and reached for the phone that was blaring with ‘PewDiePie Song’ by DJ Fortify. I looked at the caller ID, only to find that it was from an unknown number. I sighed; it must be Ken again, probably calling from some guy’s phone.   
  
“Hello?”  
  
An unfamiliar female voice called out. I couldn’t recognize the voice at all. “Um, who is this?”  
  
The person on the other end cleared her throat, and then introduced herself. “My name is Dr. Alison and I’m a zoologist working for and representing the Exotic Fauna Laboratories. We specialize in creatures unidentified yet by the scientific community. We’ve watched your video on YouTube and we’d like to take custody of the creature you claim to have found.”  
  
“Wait, wait, wait… How did you get my number? And what do you mean, take custody?” I glanced at Cry, who stared up at me expectantly.  
  
The woman sighed, and then patiently answered. “We have our sources. And for the creature, we’d like to further understand his culture and habits as a creature, so we need to run him some tests. If it would be possible to talk to you personally-”  
  
“But will you return him to me?” I had taken care of Cry for a long time, and the thought of handing him over made my heart clench. I had raised him like a parent would to a child, loved him dearly and cherished the little things he did in return to show that he felt the same way.  
  
“That will depend on the research results. If we find any dangerous strains or traits… we’ll have to take him to a proper habitat.”  
  
The tone of her voice was cruelly cold, and I would have disagreed instantly if it weren’t for the fact that they were experts – they just might know what’s best for Cry better than I did…  
  
“I’ll think about it.” With a sigh, I answered, hanging up the phone. Looking down, I saw Cry fiddling and moving the small lumps of his arms in curiosity. He had no idea how large of a mental battle I was having with myself behind my weak smile. “Wanna go play, Cry?” I invited, at a weak attempt to take my mind off my impending abandonment.  
  
It was already sundown when I realized we had been playing all day long. There was just something about Cry’s excitement that made me happy as well that even I forgot about the problem with the scientists possibly taking him away from me. Cry was starting to yawn adorably and his eyes drooped tiredly. I don’t think he even realized when he fell to his side and narrowly missed the orange toy gun he was playing with before that was beside his head. I smiled and dropped my own blue gun and went over to him.  
  
He noticed me move towards him and started to get up again; blinking to wake himself up, but I shushed him, petting his head. “Shh, don’t worry about it, Cry. Just go to sleep.”  
  
And he did, closing his large blue eyes with a soft, tired sigh and tried to get comfortable. I scooped him up in my arms and he automatically tucked his head in the crook of my arm before settling down. Chuckling softly, I walked into the bedroom and set him down his own bed – but the flash of a lightning strike blinking through the windows made me stop.  
  
I set him down speedily – carefully, still – and reached for his headphones, quickly placing it on him and flinching when thunder struck just then.  
  
His eyes snap open in surprise and looked at me. I scooted towards him and hushed him, stroking his head in reassurance as I hummed a lullaby until his breathing evened, with a smile still evident on his lips.  
  
I stood up and stretched, feeling a bit tired myself. But first… I touched the still-swollen side of my forehead. Darn, that door really hit me pretty hard. Guess I have to fix this up.  
  
Preparing the ice bag, I whistled to myself, finding the silence a bit creepy (Could you blame me for playing so much horror games?) but at the same time it left me room for my thoughts to wander. What was going to happen with Cry? Should I hand him over to the scientists – or rather, _could_ I? Life would be so much lonelier without that mischievous little devil… though sometimes he becomes such a cute little angel. On the other hand, could I refuse? What if they have legal papers for custody or something? I wouldn’t be given a choice but to give Cry to them…  
  
Feeling a growing cold pain in my fingers, I realized I was staring at the melting ice in my hand, lost in my own thoughts. I decided that that was enough thinking for tonight and that I best get to work. Ice bag in hand, I plopped on the couch and turned the TV on after making sure the bag was steady on my forehead.  
  
My attempts to stay awake were all in vain.


End file.
